Little Girl
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Por que cuando los demás sufren, ella sonríe con arrogancia y bebe sus lagrimas de dolor. Escucha tus gritos como si fuesen una dulce melodía, y cierra los ojos, deleitándose con tu agonía. Adorablemente peligrosa. Tan letal como hermosa . Jane


**Disclaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece. Lo demás si. Y si alguien se atreve a robarlo, mandare mis tropas(?).

**Summary**: One-Shot; Por que cuando los demás sufren, ella sonríe con arrogancia y bebe sus lagrimas de dolor. Escucha tus gritos como si fuesen una dulce melodía, y cierra los ojos, deleitándose con tu agonía. (Adorablemente peligrosa. Tan letal como hermosa) Jane.

**Nota:** Jane Vulturi es amor. Punto.

* * *

**Little Girl**

Pequeña y diminuta, esta sentada sobre un gran trono, con sus ojos rojos mirando al vacío.

_(Por que se aburre. Cierto, al principio era divertido, pero ahora es tedioso. Y su existencia se limito a la agonía de los demás)_

Resopla y después escucha el ruido proveniente de la puerta. Ese que hace cuando se abre una puerta muy pesada. Ella huele a las personas, y después se da cuenta que son simplemente Felix y tú, un simple humano.

—Aquí le traemos a otro.

—Esta bien, te puedes ir ya.

Felix asiente y luego gira en sus talones, saliendo por donde entro. Dejándolos solos. A Jane y ti. Al depredador y a la presa.

_(No sabes lo que te hará, pero aun así tienes miedo. Puedes oler en el aire el sufrimiento, y tus sentidos se agudizan, advirtiéndote que nada bueno pasara)_

La pequeña niña de pelo claro te sonríe, y cuando vez sus ojos te quedas petrificado; son rojos. Rojos como la sangre de los humanos, rojos como tu sangre. Casi puedes escuchar los gritos de pánico saliendo de ellos.

_(Tú tiemblas de anticipación. Expectante por lo que sucederá, tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)_

Camina hacia ti —de hecho danza—, y se para justo al frente. Te inspecciona y arruga la nariz. Después su mano se dirige a tu muñeca, donde están las esposas, y comienza a acariciar el metal.

_(No dice nada, pero es como si lo dijera todo. Y aun que pareciese un signo de compasión, puedes notar diversión en sus ojos rojos)_

Abre la boca, y hace como que va a decir algo. Pero en vez de eso su mano fría como el hielo se ciñe en el metal que te tiene de prisionero, apretándolo aun mas, asiendo que tus muñecas se pongan azules, y te duela tanto.

_(Gritas de dolor, sin saber que ese es solo el comienzo. El comienzo de lo que seria una larga tortura para ti, y un corto plazo de entretenimiento para ella)_

Te suelta y su mano blanca viaja a su boquita. Pone el dedo índice sobre sus labios réyenos, diciendo que te calles sin palabras. Después sonríe.

_(Es tan escalofriante que no diga nada. Aun que sabes que todo seria peor si hablara)_

Se voltea con esa sonrisa de felicidad —falsa— y comienza a danzar regreso al trono. Y tú puedes verla, analizarla.

Es chiquita, como una pequeña niña. Tiene su pelo claro, hasta los hombros, y lacio. Su cintura es pequeña, y su piel es blanca. Sus ojos, aun que fuesen espeluznantes, adornan tiernamente su cara. Sus labios son réyenos y concuerdántes con las demás facciones. Hasta se podría utilizar el término "adorable".

Si, es una niña pequeñita; preciosa, hermosa, adorable. De esas que dan ganas de jalar sus cachetes y besarle la frente.

_(Adorablemente peligrosa. Tan letal como hermosa)_

No te habías dado cuenta que estaba sentada de nuevo en aquella inmensidad de mueble, mirándote, inspeccionándote.

_(Parece que esta interesada, pero realmente no le importa nada. Eso de torturar personas para ella es tan monótono, no significa nada)_

Con su dedo blanco te dice que te acerques. Y tú con miedo le obedeces, sin decir nada, creyendo que si le harías caso, la tortura seria menos.

_(Ja, que iluso. ¿Realmente crees que ella se detendrá? ¡Por favor, ni tu mismo te crees eso!)_

Tu cuerpo siente el peligro, y ella huele tu miedo en el aire. No sabes que pasara, pero todo parase indicar que no será nada bueno. Te paras frente a ella, y agachas la mirada, lleno de miedo y pánico. Entonces ella ríe.

Y tú alzas la mirada, sorprendido y asustado. Además de lo que le dijo al hombre, no la habías escuchado hablar —mucho menos reír—. Su risa fue tan musical, como la de un bebe. Tan aguda y simpática, que se contagiaba, y podría alegrar a cualquiera.

_(Era una risa atrayente. Pero tú no te reíste, y bien notaste como fue falsa)_

Aun que alzar la vista y encontrarse con esos ojos rojos fue lo peor. Fue un completo error. Por que en cuanto de viste reflejado —tu y tu miedo— en aquellos lagos de sangre y dolor, la tortura comenzó.

_(Te tomo desprevenido)_

Te tiras al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Es algo indescriptible, y que en unos pocos segundos te hace comenzar a gritar y llorar y gemir y sollozar. La miras e implorar perdón, imploras compasión. ¿Y que hace ella? Se baja del trono en un ágil movimiento y te pisa las manos.

Por que cuando los demás sufren, ella sonríe con arrogancia y bebe tus lagrimas de dolor. Escucha tus gritos como si fuesen una dulce melodía, y cierra los ojos, deleitándose con tu agonía.

_(Lo hace por que ella los provoco. Todas esas lágrimas, gemidos y gritos son productos de ella)_

Y claro, lo esta disfrutando. ¿Puedes verla reírse frente a ti? ¿Puedes ver esa chispa de diversión en sus ojos? ¿Puedes escuchar esa musical risa atrayente, que te esta dando a entender que no parara?

_(Yo se que puedes. Y eso solo lo hace más doloroso para ti, más agonizante)_

El dolor aumenta, y gritas con mas fuerza. Pero tu garganta esta seca, y sale un sonido desgarrante, que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

_(A todos menos ella, que al escuchar ese sonido sonríe con mas arrogancia, y por fin puedes ver que al mostrar los dientes, lo hace con autentica felicidad)_

¿Venganza, tal vez? Puede ser. Tal vez se esta desquitando con los humanos, lo que le hicieron pasar a ella durante tres días eternos, que la condenaron a un futuro vacío y lleno de monotonía. Quizá este desquitándose con los inocentes, para intentar que esa llama de odio en su interior disminuya.

Tal vez se este vengando, por lo que le hicieron pasar cuando era ella apenas, una pequeña niña.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, asi es como yo veo a Jane;)

La amo tanto, tanto, tanto.

Dejen un review por que yo se que ustedes también la aman(?)

+AnaluC.


End file.
